xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie
A member of Team Rocket. History Jessie's mother, Miyamoto, was a high-ranking Team Rocket agent. When Jessie was around the age of five, Miyamoto left on a mission to the Andes to record the voice of the elusive Pokémon Mew. However, after Miyamoto disappeared, Jessie was put into a foster home which had very little money. There were times when she had no choice but to eat snow because of a lack of food. In Crossing Paths, it was revealed that she had a crush on a boy she had gone to school with named Astin, who has a current-day counterpart with a similar name. When she was old enough, she left home to become a Pokémon nurse. However, she was unable to go to a regular nursing school and went to the Pokémon Nurse School, which was intended for Chansey. She was quite skilled at things such as bandaging, and even showed a Chansey how to do it, which she quickly became good friends with. However, because she was not a Chansey, Jessie couldn't do things like use Sing to soothe Pokémon, instead falling asleep herself. Ultimately she failed to graduate, and on graduation day she simply packed a bag and left. As she was leaving, Chansey came up to her and offered her her nurses' hat, but Jessie refused to take it. Chansey then broke her egg-shaped pendant she got as proof of graduating in half and gave one half to Jessie so that they would have something to remember each other by. In the episode Ignorance is Blissey, Jessie was reunited with that same Chansey, which had since evolved into a Blissey. It is assumed that she then enrolled in Pokémon Tech, a Trainers' school, where she met James, and subsequently failed and dropped out. After this, as revealed in The Bridge Bike Gang, Jessie and James joined a bicycle gang in Sunnytown, where Jessie was known for swinging a chain above her head as she rode her bike, acquiring the nicknames "Big Jess" and "Chainer Jessie". It was revealed in Spring Fever that she was supposedly a model at one point. Sometime before joining Team Rocket, and it is not known when, Jessie obtained a Contest Pass in the Hoenn region. Also during the years before Team Rocket, she had several boyfriends, all of whom left her and/or treated her badly. In Xatu the Future, she revealed that she had once worked at a TV station as the weathergirl. In From Cradle to Save, it was revealed that she once was a ninja. Due to conflicts in canon between Kanto and Johto episodes and the special episode Training Daze, what happened between Jessie and James after the bike gang is unknown. What is known, as shown in the special episode, is that they joined Team Rocket separately and were on initially unfriendly terms after being grouped with Meowth but they quickly made up and became good friends. Team Rocket member Wendy held a grudge against Jessie for failing to pay for a drink (making Wendy pay), but got her revenge when she added the charge to Jessie's overall Team Rocket bill. (However, Jessie revealed to Meowth and James later on that she didn't even like fruit smoothies for some reason.) Original History Jessie made her debut in the anime in Pokémon Emergency. Alongside James and Meowth, they set their sights on the injured Pokémon in the Viridian Pokémon Center. Sending out their Ekans andKoffing from their Meowth balloon, they quickly overtook the Pokémon Center, which only had three people inside. Before they could steal any of the Pokémon, however, Ash's Pikachu, who teamed up with many other Pikachu in the Pokémon Center, used an electric attack, causing the entire Pokémon Center to explode. It was here that Team Rocket decided to capture Pikachu, deeming him as an exceptionally powerful Pokémon, and made it their goal to capture him. In The Punchy Pokémon, Jessie entered the P1 Grand Prix after stealing Giant's clothes and Hitmonlee. She used Giant's clothes as a disguise. She did not make it as Hitmonlee lost to Primeape. In Princess vs. Princess, Jessie participated in the Princess Festival. She caught a Lickitung beforehand when it was caught stealing stuff from Team Rocket with its tongue, claiming to deal with it later. Jessie competed in the contest of the Princess Festival but was eliminated by Misty despite her Lickitung nearly defeating Misty's whole team that she used. In Wobbu-Palooza!, she fought the Wobbuffet Festival crashers with her Wobbuffet and singlehandedly defeated them. When she, James, and Meowth were leaving the festival, they were caught with stolen food from the festival. Ash and his friends easily defeated them and got the food back. In Control Freak!, she wore an ancient mask and scepter belonging to a queen from a long time ago. Using the items, Jessie possessed some Pokémon that she chose except for Golbat who was apparently unaffected. She was about to get away with the items but Brock's newly-evolved Crobat sliced the Dig-a-tron and separated her from the mask and scepter. Diamond and Pearl History In Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, Jessie disguised herself as Jessilina in order to compete in the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest. She borrowed James's Carnivine to make her Sinnoh debut and used it in the Performance Stage, telling it to use its Bullet Seed attack to break the lollipops she had thrown in the air into pieces. She then commanded it to use Bite in her head, as it does to James every time it is sent out of its Poké Ball. When the results were announced in Arrival of a Rival!, it was shown that Jessie's performance had secured her a place in the second round, where she, together with Carnivine, managed to defeat a Rhydon before losing to Zoey and her Glameow in the finals. The disguise adopted for the Jubilife Contest was used in every official Pokémon Contest Jessie entered in the Sinnoh region and the Hearthome Collection as well. After rescuing Ash's Aipom from falling off a cliff in Borrowing on Bad Faith!, Jessie managed to persuade Ash to let her borrow Aipom for an informal Pokémon Contest that would be held in a small village as part of a festival. Jessie then decided to practice for the competition, asking Aipom to show off all of her moves. Jessie's training session paid off as she easily advanced to the second round of the Contest, where she faced Dawn and her Pachirisu. During their battle, Jessie used a Contest combination to drop Dawn's points before commanding Aipom to attack Pachirisu with Focus Punch, which caused the Electric-type Pokémon to faint, thereby eliminating Dawn from the Contest and giving Jessie her first Contest victory. In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Jessie heard Zoey telling Dawn that the Hearthome Contest would follow the Double Performance format. Despite never having practiced for this kind of performance, Jessie was confident she would do well in the Contest, thinking that her experience at commanding more than one Pokémon when battling along with James against Ash and his friends would make things easier for her. Later, upon seeing Dawn struggling to perfect some combinations, Jessie made some insulting remarks before challenging Dawn to a two-on-two Contest Battle. However, Zoey accepted the challenge in Dawn's place, as she did not like the way Jessie treated Dawn. Although Jessie was able to combine Poison Sting and Poison Tail to create a powerful attack, her Dustox and Seviper were no match for the combinations Zoey had prepared for her Glameow and Shellos to use. As a result, Jessie lost the battle. Jessie competed in the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest in Dawn's Early Night!. She borrowed James's Mime Jr. and Cacnea for the Performance Stage, where she had them hugging and tickling her while she spun around the stage. She finished the performance by commanding Cacnea to use Pin Missile and Mime Jr. to use Mimic, creating a fireworks display that ensured her progression to the Battle Round. There, she used her Seviper and Dustox to battle Nando's Roselia and Kricketune. During their battle, Nando proved to be a formidable opponent for Jessie as he managed to deplete all of her points, thus eliminating Jessie from the competition. In Team Shocker!, Jessie entered the Solaceon Contest. For the first round, she had Dustox flying around the stage to show off her colorful wings and scatter a sparkling green dust all over. She also ordered Dustox to use Whirlwind to lift her off the ground, astounding the audience. After that, she had Dustox using Psybeam to create a rainbow-colored ball that released a thick green smoke as it exploded. She then finished the performance by having Dustox flap her wings to clear the smoke and reveal themselves posing in the center of the stage. Their performance left the three judges very impressed as Coordinator and Pokémon were in sync with one another. This secured Jessie a place in the Battle Round, where she quickly made her way to the finals. There, Jessie faced Kenny and his Prinplup using her Dustox. She was able to win the battle by taking advantage of Kenny's techniques, having used Prinplup's moves to favor her Dustox. This victory gave Jessie her first Contest Ribbon. In Crossing Paths, Jessie was in the middle of a training session on the shores of a mountain lake when her Dustox got distracted and flown away. Jessie hurried after her and found her with a Shiny Dustoxbelonging to a Trainer named Austin. Austin told Jessie about the Dustox Crossing, a time when Dustox gather at the lake and pair up before flying over Mt. Coronet towards the Dustox Flower Field, where they start their families. After hearing this and noticing her Dustox's crush on Austin's Dustox, Jessie remembered her school days when she had a crush on a boy called Astin. One day, Astin decided to leave town to become a Top Coordinator and invited Jessie to come along with him, but Jessie declined the offer. To this day, Jessie wonders how her life would have turned out if she had joined Astin in his journey. Jessie was determined to prevent Dustox from making the same mistake, and decided to release her so she could take part in the Crossing with Austin's Dustox. When Dustox refused to leave, Jessie broke Dustox's Poké Ball, telling Dustox to go follow its heart. As Dustox fluttered off with her partner, Jessie remembered their time together before calling out to Dustox telling her to go fall in love with all of her heart and to do it for the both of them. When Jessie entered the Wallace Cup in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, she was counting on James and Meowth to make sure she would be the one taking the Aqua Ribbon home, as she believed they had plotted a scheme for her to win the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest. However, they admitted to her that they did not use any cheats back then and told her that she won that Contest thanks to her skills as a Pokémon Coordinator, leaving Jessie with a shocked expression. Later, Jessie used Wobbuffet in the first round of the Wallace Cup. She started the performance by running towards Wobbuffet while he ran at her using Counter. When the two collided in the middle of the stage, Jessie was sent flying in the air. She then finished it off by landing on top of Wobbuffet's head, failing to impress the panel of judges. For this reason, Jessie didn't make it past the Performance Stage. In Pruning a Passel of Pals! and Strategy with a Smile!, Jessie disguised herself as the reporter Jessedia to interview the Wallace Cup contestants after each battle, helping out the master of ceremonies Marian with the televised coverage of the tournament. She used the disguise again in Playing The Leveling Field! to interview Top Coordinator Fantina. After watching the news about famous Pokémon Stylist Paris on television in Arriving in Style!, Jessie decided to enter the Hearthome Collection fashion show using her Wobbuffet. She was counting on James to design some stylish accessories for her Pokémon, which James did by designing a necklace that was suitable for Wobbuffet's body style. However, Jessie was unhappy with Wobbuffet's look, thinking the necklace wasn't enough. She said it didn't suit her colorful personality and proceeded to apply make-up on Wobbuffet, ruining the minimalist style James had intended. When she was called on stage, the judges Paris andHermione did not approve Wobbuffet's look. For this reason, when the results were announced, Jessie was not among the three finalists. In Camping It Up!, Jessie enrolled in the Pokémon Summer Academy under the alias Jessilinda (Japanese: ムサリンダ Musalinda). She was a member of the Green Team along with other nine students. For the first activity, which consisted of befriending one of the Academy's Pokémon and battling with it, she was assigned a Smoochum. She was very happy to be with Smoochum and spent a lot of time cuddling her, quickly bonding with the Kiss Pokémon. However, when it came time for her to use Smoochum to battle Brock's Magnemite, she forfeited the match saying Smoochum was too cute to battle. For her performance at the Celestic Contest in Battling The Generation Gap!, Jessie decided to pay homage to Fantina, wearing a dress just like the one used by the Hearthome City Gym Leader. In the first round, she had her Yanmega using Silver Wind to lift her up in the air in a similar fashion to what she had done with Dustox in the Solaceon Contest. Jessie was confident that she would advance to the Contest Battles. However, when Marian announced the eight contestants moving on to the next round, she was shocked as her picture was not in the panel, meaning that she had been eliminated. In Shield with a Twist!, Jessie found out a Pokémon Contest would be held in Majolica Town and decided to participate. In the Performance Stage, she commanded Yanmega to use Silver Wind to blow off her hair bows so that her hair could flow along in the wind. This performance left the audience mesmerized and put Jessie among the Coordinators advancing to the second round, where she managed to defeat all of her opponents to take the prestigious Majolica Ribbon home. In Another One Gabites the Dust!, Jessie competed in the Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest. She delivered a good performance together with her Yanmega in the first round, showing off Yanmega'sSpeed Boost Ability to great effect. For this reason, she was allowed to move up to the Contest Battles, where she used Carnivine to battle Ursula's Gabite. After a hard-fought battle, Jessie lost on points. Jessie entered the Sandalstraw Contest in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. During the Performance Stage, she had Mime Jr. storing up energy before using Teeter Dance. When it used the move, it caused everyone in the Contest Hall to come up from their seats and dance along. Their performance was well-received by the panel of judges and Jessie was given a spot in the Battle Stage. There, Jessie used her Seviper to battle against Dawn's Ambipom, but ended up losing the match. In To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, Jessie competed in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament under the alias Jessilinlin (Japanese: ムサリンリンMusalinlin) with Meowth as her partner Pokémon. In the very first match, while facing off against Halverson and his Marowak, Jessie and Meowth were disqualified after Meowth used Fury Swipes, slicing the ball and breaking the rules, which prohibit Pokémon to use their attacks during the competition. Jessie competed against several Coordinators in the Neighborly Town Pokémon Contest in Teaching the Student Teacher!. She made it through the Performance Stage and managed to defeat each one of her opponents in the Battle Stage, winning the event with the help of her Seviper and earning the Neighborly Ribbon, her fourth Contest Ribbon overall. Jessie entered the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. She was first seen being interviewed by Rhonda from Sinnoh Now during the meet-and-greet to kick off the event. Later, she greatly impressed guest judge Fantina when she revealed her new Contest outfit while performing with Seviper and Yanmega. When the results were announced, it was revealed that Jessie was among the 32 Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles. In Opposites Interact!, she defeated her first opponent in the Battle Stage with the help of her Yanmega and Seviper. After advancing to the semifinals of the competition in Coming Full-Festival Circle!, she used her Seviper and Carnivine to face off against Dawn and her Buneary and Cyndaquil. Despite her efforts, she ended up losing the battle. After her loss to Dawn, Jessie got furious as her dream of becoming Top Coordinator was destroyed. Regardless, she told Dawn that since she had been defeated by her, she wouldn't forgive her for as long as she lived if Dawn didn't end up as Top Coordinator, thus showing that Jessie was rooting for Dawn despite the two being rivals. When Dawn lost to Zoey in the finals of the Grand Festival in A Grand Fight for Winning!, Jessie was enraged and decided she was done with Pokémon Contests. She then discarded her Jessilina costume before storming away. None of the main characters ever learned that Jessie and Jessilina were the same person. Kalos Region essie returned once again in the XY series, following Ash to the Kalos region. She also regained Wobbuffet as part of her team as of The Dream Continues! and became a Pokémon Performer, competing under the alias Jessilee (Japanese: ムサヴィ Musavie). In The Bamboozling Forest!, she caught a Pumpkaboo. In A Showcase Debut!, Jessie entered the Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase that was being held in Coumarine City. In the first round, she competed against Shauna and Alouette using her Pumpkaboo, which she dressed up as a scarecrow. Jessie however had misunderstood what she meant to do, as the point of the Showcase was to show off the Pokémon's beauty whereas she had chosen to make Pumpkaboo as scary as possible. As a result, she was the least voted Performer and thus was eliminated from the competition. In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, Jessie and Wobbuffet got lost after blasting off when trying to steal Pikachu. As she and Wobbuffet searched for James and Meowth they came across a wildGloom which Jessie tried to shoo away by shoving sand at it, but instead it used Stun Spore on her and Wobbuffet causing them to fall into a nearby river. Jessie and Wobbuffet were saved from drowning by Dr. White and his female Wobbuffet. Dr. White took Jessie and Wobbuffet back to his clinic in order to recover. There, Jessie noticed the two Wobbuffet had a connection and started to fall in love with Dr. White. Later, after being found out by Ash and his friends, Jessie confided in them that she was done with Team Rocket. Unbeknownst to Jessie, James and Meowth were listening in on the conversation, but they didn't do anything to try and stop her. After realizing Dr. White didn't have feelings for her, and learning that Pumpkaboo, Inkay, and Meowth were captured by a Pokémon Hunter, Jessie decided to leave Wobbuffet behind and save her friends. As she was rescuing her friends, Wobbuffet came back to her and helped her. At the end of the episode, she was seen holding flowers that Dr. White gave her as a gift, but she decided to stick with her friends instead. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Jessie attempted to earn her first Princess Key by competing in the Dendemille Rookie Class Showcase. During the Theme Performance, she was seen baking some Poké Puffs for the judges along with Meowth and Wobbuffet. Meowth had heard what flavors the judges' Pokémon preferred and told Jessie to give her an advantage. As a result, the three were able to advance to the Freestyle Performance. There, they delivered a performance that impressed Delilah and some other audience members. However, it was not enough to bring Jessie the victory. In A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?, Jessie and her fellow Team Rocket members attended the Gourgeist Festival, during which she dressed up as a Mismagius. She met a man named Count Pumpka who had a Pumpkaboo that had fallen in love with Jessie's. Count Pumpka offered to trade his Mawile for Jessie's Pumpkaboo, and after hearing that Mawile could Mega Evolve, Jessie became very excited and a fight broke out between Jessie and Pumpkaboo. As a result of the fight Jessie agreed to the trade. As soon as Count Pumpka called Pumpkaboo out she evolved, which caused Count Pumpka's Pumpkaboo to lose his interest in her. After remembering all the good times she had with Pumpkaboo Jessie wanted to trade the two Pokémon back, to which Count Pumpka agreed. During a blast off, which happened as a result of battling Ash and his friends, Jessie was hugging Gourgeist the entire time, happy to have her back. Jessie entered the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase in XY100, where she succeeded in getting past the Theme Performance, which consisted of baking Poké Puffs while simultaneously delivering a performance, with the help of Meowth and Wobbuffet. During the Freestyle Performance, she performed a dance routine alongside her Gourgeist and Wobbuffet that excited the audience. When the round was over and the audience was asked to vote on the Performer who had performed the best, a majority voted for Jessie, who earned her first Princess Key from Monsieur Pierre as a reward. Pokemon ' ' Enemies #Arceus #Captain's Haunter #Diancie #Eevee #Eevee Brothers #Genesect #Giant #Golduck Scams #Licensed Health Care workers #Tour Guide Screenshots |-|Kanto Region Screenshots= 11jj.PNG 1jessie1.PNG 2jessie.PNG 3jessie.PNG 4ass.PNG 6oj.PNG 5oj.PNG 4oj.PNG 53jessie.PNG Arbok.png lickkk.PNG equipe-rocket-james-jesse-pokemon-Favim.com-150926.jpg geto.PNG closek.PNG 1j.PNG 18chinese.PNG 19ami.PNG 20world.PNG 21hole.PNG 22can.PNG 27gun.PNG 28bombs.PNG 38swim4.PNG 46hit.PNG 49kick.PNG 47jesssie.PNG 48jessie.PNG 95rope.PNG 98harem.PNG 403-0.jpg 400-1.jpg 394.jpg 361.jpg 360.jpg 296.jpg 034.jpg 292.jpg 324.jpg 310-0.jpg 300-0.jpg 295.jpg 293-0.jpg 290.jpg 292-0.jpg 286.jpg 285-0.jpg 284-0.jpg 283-0.jpg 282.jpg 281.jpg 280-0.jpg 277.jpg 276.jpg 266.jpg 264.jpg 265.jpg 263.jpg 210.jpg 209.jpg 208.jpg 091-1.jpg 090-1.jpg 089.jpg 088.jpg 087.jpg 442.jpg 439.jpg 378.jpg 369.jpg 368-0.jpg 363.jpg 361-0.jpg 359.jpg 353.jpg 350.jpg 349.jpg 340.jpg 331.jpg 330.jpg 327 (1).jpg 326.jpg 325.jpg 324-0.jpg 318.jpg 317.jpg 316-0.jpg 256.jpg 255-0.jpg 251-0.jpg 250-0.jpg 228.jpg 225.jpg 224.jpg 222.jpg 430-0.jpg 429.jpg 428.jpg 300-2.jpg 242.jpg 241-0.jpg 240.jpg 239.jpg 238.jpg 219.jpg 218.jpg 216.jpg 215-0.jpg 276-0.jpg 265-0.jpg 264-0.jpg 263-0.jpg 207.jpg 206.jpg 179.jpg 178-0.jpg 170-0.jpg 168-1.jpg 167.jpg 160-1.jpg 159-0.jpg 158.jpg 155-0.jpg 154.jpg 153.jpg 152-0.jpg 151-0.jpg 150-1.jpg 149-0.jpg 249.jpg 148-0.jpg 145-0.jpg 144-0.jpg 397.jpg 072 Pokemon.jpg 074 (1).jpg 462.jpg 461.jpg 460.jpg 459-0.jpg 333-0.jpg 325-0.jpg 310-1.jpg 302-1.jpg 301-0.jpg 294-0.jpg 293-2.jpg 292-1.jpg 291-0.jpg 249.jpg 463.jpg 278-0.jpg 280-1.jpg 277-0.jpg 450jessie.jpg 399jessie.jpg 353-1.jpg 328-1.jpg 329-1.jpg 326-1.jpg 325-1.jpg 160-3.jpg 158-2.jpg 476.jpg 315-0.jpg 310-3.jpg 309-0.jpg 284-2.jpg 277-2.jpg 276-2.jpg 272.jpg 271-0.jpg 173-1470423488.jpg 193-1470423488.jpg 202-1470423488.jpg 242-1470423488.jpg 293-1470423488.jpg 457-1470423487.jpg 071jj.jpg 072jj.jpg 073jj.jpg 074jj.jpg 120jj.jpg 167jjm.jpg 168jj.jpg 169jj.jpg 180jj.jpg 185jj.jpg 200jj.jpg 203jj.jpg 211jj.jpg 212jj.jpg 213jj.jpg 180-1470695052.jpg 186-1470695052.jpg 179-3.jpg 165-1470695051.jpg 164-1470695050.jpg 154-1470695050.jpg 150-1470695049.jpg 149-1470695049.jpg 144-1470695048.jpg 142-1470695048.jpg 141-1470695047.jpg 132-1470695046.jpg 123-1470695046.jpg 065-1470695043.jpg 064-1470695043.jpg 026-3.jpg 164-1470934678.jpg 147-1470934677.jpg 145-1470934677.jpg 146-1470934677.jpg 142-1470934677.jpg 141-1470934677.jpg 140-1470934677.jpg 139-1470934677.jpg 127-1470934676.jpg 126-1470934676.jpg 125-1470934676.jpg 121-1470934676.jpg 120-1470934676.jpg 119-1470934676.jpg 101-1470934675.jpg 097-1470934675.jpg 093-1470934675.jpg 092-1470934674.jpg 087-1470934674.jpg 086-1470934674.jpg 084-1470934674.jpg 083-1470934674.jpg 082-1470934674.jpg 300-1470945550.jpg 299-2.jpg 298-1470945548.jpg 294-1470945548.jpg 293-1470945548.jpg 292-1470945547.jpg 268 (1).jpg 244-1470945542.jpg 242-1470945541.jpg 205-1470945537.jpg 219-1470936132.jpg 445-2.jpg 444-0.jpg 443-0.jpg 442-2.jpg 441-3.jpg 439-3.jpg 438-3.jpg 435-1471375274.jpg 434-1471375274.jpg 433-1.jpg 432-2.jpg 431-3.jpg 431 (1).jpg 430-1471375272.jpg 392-1471375272.jpg 391-3.jpg 383-1471375272.jpg 359-3.jpg Pokemon First Movie Mewtoo Screenshot 1018.jpg Pokemon First Movie Mewtoo Screenshot 1014.jpg Pokemon First Movie Mewtoo Screenshot 1504.jpg Pokemon First Movie Mewtoo Screenshot 1503.jpg Pokemon First Movie Mewtoo Screenshot 1502.jpg Pokemon First Movie Mewtoo Screenshot 1383.jpg |-|Orange Island Screenshots= 402-0.jpg 401-1.jpg 258.jpg 253.jpg 252-1.jpg 240-0.jpg 239-0.jpg 238-0.jpg 448.jpg 397-0.jpg 396.jpg 373.jpg 280-2.jpg 279-0.jpg 278-1.jpg 277-1.jpg 276-1.jpg 275.jpg 234-0.jpg 233-1.jpg 224-0.jpg 206-0.jpg 205-0.jpg 204-0.jpg 189-0.jpg 188.jpg 178-2.jpg 177-0.jpg 174-0.jpg 173-2.jpg 170-2.jpg 167-0.jpg 166-0.jpg 132-1.jpg 122-1456540645.jpg 180-0.jpg 179-0.jpg 394-0.jpg 299.jpg 281-0.jpg 247.jpg 182.jpg 181.jpg 327-0.jpg 326-0.jpg 314.jpg 312.jpg 313-0.jpg 311.jpg 310-2.jpg 154-0.jpg 150-2.jpg 124-2.jpg 122-1456878801.jpg 121-2.jpg 096-0.jpg 093-0.jpg 429-0.jpg 428-0.jpg 433.jpg 390-0.jpg 389-1.jpg 367-1.jpg 254.jpg 253-0.jpg 252-2.jpg 251-2.jpg 319-1.jpg 318-0.jpg 317-0.jpg 307-0.jpg 305-1.jpg 299-1.jpg 298-0.jpg 297-1.jpg 256-0.jpg 252-3.jpg 251-3.jpg 250-2.jpg 249-2.jpg 241-3.jpg 366-0.jpg 350-1.jpg 349-0.jpg 291-1457725875.jpg 436-0.jpg 423-0.jpg 373-0.jpg 372-2.jpg 355-0.jpg 354-2.jpg 353-2.jpg 339-1.jpg 338-3.jpg 293-3.jpg 167g.jpg 163-0.jpg 108-0.jpg 107-1.jpg 095-1457742148.jpg 474-0.jpg 397-1.jpg 382-2.jpg 381-1.jpg 380-2.jpg 374-0.jpg 373-1.jpg 372-3.jpg 366-1.jpg 365-0.jpg 362-0.jpg 333-1.jpg 329-3.jpg 328-3.jpg 325-3.jpg 322-2.jpg 220-0.jpg 158-3.jpg 217.jpg 176-1.jpg 157-1457973806.jpg 156-2.jpg 149-1.jpg 148-1.jpg 249-3.jpg 248-1.jpg 247-1.jpg 246-1.jpg 244-2.jpg 243-0.jpg 242-2.jpg 240-3.jpg 239-2.jpg 238-2.jpg 237-0.jpg 236-0.jpg 235-1.jpg 186-1.jpg 184 (1).jpg 150-3.jpg 144-2.jpg 119-3.jpg 118-2.jpg 117-1458250206.jpg 116-2.jpg |-|Johto League Screenshots= 291-1458334156.jpg 290-0.jpg 287-2.jpg 261-1.jpg 249-1458334155.jpg 245-0.jpg 231-0.jpg 224-1.jpg 223.jpg 222-0.jpg 221-1.jpg 220-1.jpg 207-2.jpg 204-1458334153.jpg 203-1.jpg 202.jpg 192-2.jpg 191-0.jpg 045-2.jpg 064-1458334150.jpg 044-1.jpg 043-2.jpg 188-1.jpg 154-1.jpg 149-2.jpg 145-2.jpg 144-1458674942.jpg 027-2.jpg 420-0.jpg 331-1.jpg 289-1.jpg 240-1458678179.jpg 232-0.jpg 477-0.jpg 476-1.jpg 475-2.jpg 474-1.jpg 473-0.jpg 472-2.jpg 417.jpg 399-3.jpg 384-2.jpg 383-1.jpg 371-1.jpg 370-2.jpg 364-0.jpg 360-2.jpg 356-0.jpg 352-1.jpg 351-1.jpg 349-1.jpg 348-2.jpg 347-1.jpg 346-1.jpg 203-3.jpg 202-1.jpg 201-3.jpg 190-1.jpg 189-2.jpg 188-2.jpg 169-1458697508.jpg 168-1458697507.jpg 059-1.jpg 058-3.jpg 057-1458697507.jpg 056-1458697507.jpg 054-1458697507.jpg 043-3.jpg 042-0.jpg 033-3.jpg 032-2.jpg 031-3.jpg 027-3.jpg 453.jpg 451-0.jpg 450-0.jpg 449-0.jpg 257-3.jpg 160-1458837959.jpg 159-1458837958.jpg 131-2.jpg 205-1458846214.jpg 424-1.jpg 291-1458846215.jpg 287-1458846215.jpg 285-1458846214.jpg 207-3.jpg 284-1458846214.jpg 206-3.jpg 194-1.jpg 193-2.jpg 192-3.jpg 304-3.jpg 303-2.jpg 279-2.jpg 278-3.jpg 275-2.jpg 208-3.jpg 101-1459795259.jpg 097-3.jpg 096-1459795259.jpg 066-1459795259.jpg 073-1460148838.jpg 077-3.jpg 154-2.jpg 150-1460148839.jpg 102-1460148838.jpg 078-1460148838.jpg 451-1.jpg 442-0.jpg 441-0.jpg 428-2.jpg 423-1.jpg 422.jpg 421-0.jpg 405-1.jpg 380-3.jpg 377-1.jpg 370-3.jpg 363-3.jpg 359-1.jpg 358-0.jpg 355-2.jpg 342 (1).jpg 341.jpg 341 (2).jpg 340-2.jpg 340 (1).jpg 334-2.jpg 333-2.jpg 326-3.jpg 317-2.jpg 314-1.jpg 313-1.jpg 312-0.jpg 311-0.jpg 310 (1).jpg 307-2.jpg 306-2.jpg 294-1460148842.jpg 293-1460148842.jpg 293 (1).jpg 290-1.jpg 289-3.jpg 287 (1).jpg 285-1460148841.jpg 262-1.jpg 261-3.jpg 252-1460148840.jpg 226-1.jpg 225-1.jpg 220-2.jpg 219-2.jpg 203-1460148839.jpg 202-2.jpg 150-1460148839.jpg 154-2.jpg 388.jpg 410-0.jpg 097-1460741757.jpg 428-3.jpg 149-1460930173.jpg 148-1460930173.jpg 147-1460930173.jpg 146-1460930173.jpg 145 (1).jpg 473-2.jpg 432-0.jpg 430-2.jpg 429-1.jpg 383-2.jpg 382-3.jpg 381-2.jpg 342 (1)-0.jpg 341-0.jpg 328-1461018669.jpg 320-2.jpg 305-1461018668.jpg 267-0.jpg 214-0.jpg 213-1.jpg 211-0.jpg 210-3.jpg 207-1461018667.jpg 151-1461018664.jpg 136-1.jpg 135 (1)-0.jpg 133-2.jpg 132-1461018664.jpg 405-2.jpg 385-3.jpg 384-3.jpg 303-3.jpg 302-3.jpg 301-2.jpg 300-3.jpg 298-2.jpg 378-1.jpg 473-3.jpg 431-0.jpg 207-1461870845.jpg 163-3.jpg 162-1461870845.jpg 161-1461870845.jpg 157-1461870845.jpg 156-1461870844.jpg 155-2.jpg 154-3.jpg 153-3.jpg 152-1461870844.jpg 151-1461870843.jpg 149-1461870843.jpg 148-1461870843.jpg 449-2.jpg 345-0.jpg 303-1461873375.jpg 276-1461873375.jpg 275-3.jpg 238-1461873375.jpg 237-2.jpg 209-2.jpg 208-1461873374.jpg 207-1461873374.jpg 206-1461873374.jpg 154-1462658324.jpg 059-1462658317.jpg 058-1462658317.jpg 057-1462658317.jpg 049-1462658316.jpg 048-1462658316.jpg 047-3.jpg 051-1462658316.jpg 050-1462658315.jpg 478-0.jpg 470-1.jpg 347 (1).jpg 320-3.jpg 314-2.jpg 313-2.jpg 297-3.jpg 273-3.jpg 243-2.jpg 242-1463100726.jpg 229-2.jpg 228-1.jpg 227-2.jpg 442-1.jpg 439-0.jpg 392-3.jpg 390-1.jpg 388-0.jpg 387.jpg 380-1463171029.jpg 375.jpg 359-2.jpg 374-1.jpg 357.jpg 293-1463171023.jpg 356-1.jpg 292-1463171021.jpg 286-3.jpg 289-1463171020.jpg 285-1463171018.jpg 279-3.jpg 278-1463171016.jpg 255-2.jpg 254-0.jpg 248-3.jpg 228-2.jpg 215-1463171006.jpg 212-0.jpg 211-1.jpg 193-3.jpg 210-1463170999.jpg 201-1463170999.jpg 194-2.jpg 181-3.jpg 180-2.jpg 178-1463170992.jpg 176-1463170991.jpg 168-1463170990.jpg 167-1463170989.jpg 166-1463170988.jpg 165-2.jpg 160-1463170985.jpg 164-2.jpg 155-3.jpg 159-1463170985.jpg 157-1463170985.jpg 152-1463170985.jpg 017naked.jpg 192 (1).jpg 393 (1).jpg 393j.jpg 444.jpg 479j.jpg 480j.jpg 228 (1).jpg 229j.jpg 243j.jpg 244j.jpg 245j.jpg 267j.jpg 448j.jpg 438.jpg 437-0.jpg 434-2.jpg 432-1.jpg 431-1.jpg 359 (1).jpg 358-2.jpg 289 (1).jpg 275-1463509179.jpg 270-1463509179.jpg 204-1463509179.jpg 087-1463509176.jpg 206-1464131037.jpg 205-1464131037.jpg 204-1464131035.jpg 066-1464131035.jpg 059-1464131035.jpg 144j.jpg 154j.jpg 155j.jpg 156j.jpg 339-2.jpg 338-1464809383.jpg 337-2.jpg 336-2.jpg 335-2.jpg 378 (1).jpg 376-0.jpg 375-0.jpg 374-2.jpg 371-2.jpg 378-1464809313.jpg 389 (1).jpg 385-1464809313.jpg 399-1464809312.jpg 423-3.jpg 417-0.jpg 447-2.jpg 446-3.jpg 326-1464809312.jpg 315-2.jpg 314-3.jpg 297-1464809311.jpg 282-1464809311.jpg 276-1464809310.jpg 272-1.jpg 265-2.jpg 266-0.jpg 240-1464809310.jpg 226-1464809309.jpg 213-1464809309.jpg 210-1464809309.jpg 205-1464809309.jpg 203-1464809308.jpg 191-1.jpg 184-1464809308.jpg 155-1464809308.jpg 149-1464809307.jpg 145-1464809307.jpg 144-1464809307.jpg 143-2.jpg 123-1464809307.jpg 119-1464809306.jpg 118-1464809306.jpg 338-1464809305.jpg 341-2.jpg 073 (1).jpg 337-1.jpg 333-3.jpg 094-1464909254.jpg 085-1464909255.jpg File:055-3.jpg File:056-1464909253.jpg File:062-0.jpg File:063-2.jpg File:065-1464909253.jpg File:066-1464909253.jpg File:087-1464909254.jpg File:090-1464909254.jpg File:094-1464909254.jpg File:085-1464909255.jpg 455-2.jpg 452 (2).jpg 468-3.jpg 461 (1).jpg 460-1.jpg 471-3.jpg 471 (1).jpg 470-2.jpg 472 (2).jpg 440-0.jpg 437-1.jpg 436-2.jpg 429-2.jpg 428-1467402232.jpg 427-2.jpg 416-2.jpg 410-3.jpg 402 (1).jpg 409-2.jpg 397-3.jpg 392-1467402231.jpg 387-1.jpg 386-1.jpg 380-1467402230.jpg 377-1467402230.jpg 372-1467402230.jpg 370-1467402229.jpg 358-3.jpg 357-1.jpg 356-3.jpg 348-1467402229.jpg 348 (1).jpg 347-1467402228.jpg 347 (1)-0.jpg 346-2.jpg 338-1467402227.jpg 332-3.jpg 330-3.jpg 325 (1).jpg 302-1467402227.jpg 301-1467402227.jpg 296-3.jpg 210-1467402226.jpg 199-2.jpg 199 (1).jpg 061 (1).jpg 065 (1).jpg 062-1.jpg 461-1469315449.jpg 450-1469315449.jpg 295-2.jpg 180-3.jpg 366-3.jpg 352-1477939421.jpg 307-1477939421.jpg 302-1477939421.jpg 438-1479356654.jpg 433-3.jpg 432-3.jpg 431-1479356653.jpg 322-1479356652.jpg 321-2.jpg 288-1479356652.jpg 218-1479356651.jpg 217-3.jpg 216-1479356651.jpg 097-1479413427.jpg 096-1479413427.jpg 062-3.jpg 061-1479413426.jpg 057-1479413426.jpg 056-1479413426.jpg 055-1479413425.jpg 043-1479413424.jpg 042-1479413423.jpg 041-1479413423.jpg 033-1479413423.jpg 032-1479413423.jpg 357-2.jpg 449-1479435177.jpg 429-3.jpg 419-0.jpg 418-0.jpg 405-3.jpg 404-3.jpg 403-1479435175.jpg 402-1479435175.jpg 401-1479435175.jpg 029-1479413423.jpg 304-1479435171.jpg 297-1479435171.jpg 287-1479435171.jpg |-|Hoenn Region Screenshots= 104-1469315445.jpg 105-1469315445.jpg 106-1469315445.jpg 154-1469315446.jpg 155-1469315446.jpg 156-1469315446.jpg 157-1469315446.jpg 191-1469315446.jpg 194-3.jpg 212-3.jpg 213-1469315447.jpg 230-3.jpg 237-1469315447.jpg 256-3.jpg 309-3.jpg 310-1469315448.jpg 329-1469315448.jpg 330-1469315448.jpg 331-3.jpg 331j.jpg 390-3.jpg 411.jpg 420-2.jpg 427-1469315449.jpg 241-1470278504.jpg 242-1470278504.jpg 006j.jpg 034j.jpg 038j.jpg 039j.jpg 044 (1)j.jpg 090j.jpg 297j.jpg |-|Sinnoh Region Screenshots= 43fatprego.PNG 6;jessie.PNG 162.jpg 246.jpg 261.jpg 284.jpg 285.jpg 335.jpg 347.jpg 507.jpg 536.jpg 548.jpg 554.jpg 288.jpg 287.jpg 283.jpg ss (2015-11-02 at 12.48.32).jpg 61james.PNG 68win.PNG 67wind.PNG 78b.PNG 77j.PNG 76fla.PNG 75team.PNG 73chaos.PNG 72re.PNG 71jessie.PNG 60jessie.PNG 40j.PNG 39j.PNG 30j.PNG 14love.PNG 74fear.PNG 80moon.PNG 81razor.PNG 83thunderbolt.PNG 84fight.PNG 85destroy.PNG 97steal.PNG 7ref.PNG 9cute.PNG 10sell.PNG 11steal.PNG 12steal.PNG 13jessie.PNG 14cute.PNG 15cute.PNG 34o.PNG 35love.PNG 36top.PNG 37on.PNG 72drag.PNG 81j.PNG 82j.PNG 85jessie.PNG 13good.PNG 15judge.PNG 085.jpg 3cute.PNG 027-0.jpg 026.jpg 020-1.jpg 015-0.jpg 019-2.jpg 014-0.jpg 117-3.jpg 348-1.jpg 320-0.jpg 340-0.jpg 339-0.jpg 319-0.jpg 338-1.jpg 310-1457210343.jpg 288-1.jpg 291-3.jpg 282-0.jpg 280-3.jpg 221-0.jpg 259.jpg 257-0.jpg 240-1.jpg 215-2.jpg 218-0.jpg 214.jpg 121-3.jpg 116-1.jpg 122-1457210338.jpg |-|Kalos Region Screenshots= 63plan.PNG 66.PNG 67.PNG 31.png 37-2.PNG 38-0.PNG 35-2.PNG 36-3.PNG 39jess.PNG 40jess.PNG 41jess.PNG 31jessie.PNG 58jessie.PNG 21james.png 14j.PNG 15j.PNG 16j.PNG 18jessie.PNG 37 (2).PNG 25jessie.PNG 1jessie.PNG 291.jpg 124-0.jpg 123-0.jpg 122-2.jpg 121-1.jpg 120-0.jpg 119-1.jpg 596.jpg 599.jpg 601.jpg 594.jpg 595.jpg 600.jpg 87-1458238735.PNG 86-1458238734.PNG 85-1458238734.PNG 84-1458238734.PNG 82-1458238734.PNG 77-1458238734.PNG 75-1458238734.PNG 74-1458238734.PNG 72-1458238733.PNG 71-3.PNG 412-1.jpg 273-1.jpg 547.jpg 477-1.jpg 450-1.jpg 378-3.jpg 079-3.jpg 078-1464131035.jpg 051-1464131035.jpg 051-1469315445.jpg 047-1469315445.jpg 309-1475773352.jpg 307-1475773352.jpg 306-1475773351.jpg 305-1475773351.jpg 304-1475773351.jpg 264-1475773349.jpg 261-1475773349.jpg 260-1475773349.jpg 253-1475773349.jpg 252-1475773349.jpg 620.jpg 619.jpg 618.jpg 617.jpg 345-3.jpg 344-3.jpg 343-3.jpg 342-1475953968.jpg 341-1475953967.jpg 340-1475953967.jpg 332-1475953967.jpg 324-1475953967.jpg 323-1475953967.jpg 277-1475953967.jpg 274-3.jpg 273-1475953966.jpg 270-1475953966.jpg 269-3.jpg 265-1475953966.jpg 199-1475953965.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Divas Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Criminals Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Red Head Harem Category:Medical Core Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Neutral Category:Pilot Category:Earthling Category:Crossdresser Category:Apport Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Animal Empathy Category:Reporter Category:Actors Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Bastard Category:Model Category:Thief Category:Whip Users Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Cheaters Category:Kanto Region Category:Team Rocket Category:Time Clone Category:Alpha Bitch Category:Bully Category:Kidnapper Category:Temper